lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV show)
Littlest Pet Shop is a show produced by Hasbro Studios in the US and animated by DHX Media's animation studio in Vancouver, Canada which also worked with Hasbro on the shows [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic My Little Pony - Friendship Is Magic], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pound_Puppies_(2010_TV_series) Pound Puppies]. It is based on the line of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Littlest_Pet_Shop Littlest Pet Shop] toys by Hasbro, and the doll, Blythe, is the main character. The show is directed by Dallas Parker and Joel Dickie. It premiered on November 10, 2012 in the United States on The Hub, an American TV channel partly owned by Hasbro. Characters The series revolves around Blythe Baxter (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), a girl who dreams to be a fashion artist who along with her father, Roger Baxter the airline pilot (voiced by Michael Kopsa), moved to the Big City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop pet store and day-care for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly (voiced by Kathleen Barr). After Blythe knocks her head, she discovers she has a strange talent for understanding and talking to animals; usually she talks to them and helps the animals to save the Pet Shop from closing down. The Pets that Blythe is friends with includes the following: *Zoe Trent (voiced by Nicole Oliver, singing voice by Kylee Epp), a female purple King charles spaniel who is a singer. A born diva, Zoe is the older sister of Gail Trent (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), who likes to be fabulous and to sing, wanting to achieve her goal as the best singer. Her owners are couple John (voiced by Peter New) and Clarissa (Tabitha St. Germain). *Vinnie Terrio (voiced by Kyle Rideout), a male Green gecko who is a dancer. His dancing skills are top-notch, but sometimes causes a lot of mess for the other pets in the shop. *Penny Ling (voiced by Jocelyn Loewen, singing voice by Laura Hastings), a small, female white and purple Giant panda who is a rhythmic gymnast. She is talented with twirling ribbons but also her feelings are very sensitive and she can sometimes get hurt through bad jokes. *Minka Mark (voiced by Kira Tozer), a female pink Spider monkey who is an abstract artist. Usually high on energy, she is an expert regarding abstract art. On a downside, Minka gets easily distracted by shiny objects, hanging out on the tire swing, or looking for something to eat. *Pepper Clark (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), a female gray and white skunk who is a comedian. She usually can make everyone laugh but sometimes hurts the other pet's feelings. *Sunil Nevla (voiced by Peter new), a male blue Mongoose/ferret who is a magician. He always likes to do magic tricks, except most of them fail or sometimes work when he needs it to. Despite his timid appearance, Sunil goes berserk when it comes to cobras. *Russell Ferguson (voiced by Samuel Vincent), a male orange Hedgehog is the organizer of the group with a love of food. Though uptight, he usually keeps everyone in the Littlest Pet Shop on track, making sure the others won't wreck it in the process. He is often mistaken for a porcupine. At her new school, Blythe befriends Jasper Jones (voiced by Kathleen Barr), Sue Patterson (voiced by Kira Tozer) and Youngmee Song (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent). Also at the same school are her new-found rivals Whittany and Brittany Biskit (Shannon Chan-Kent), the evil twin daughters of Fisher Biskit (Samuel Vincent), the owner of the city's largest pet shop — Largest Ever Pet Shop. Spin-off wikis Some other wikia projects have also popped up dedicated exclusively to the show: *October 24, 2012 w:c:LittlestPetShop-the-show has 54 pages *November 25, 2012‎ w:c:LPS2012 has 183 pages Category:TV Shows Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:LPS Category:G2 Category:Pets